na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nokturne: Sapphire
Scent Description: Single note of our beautiful imported Egyptian Amber Musk. ---- ---- Review #1 by Egypt on Tue Apr 08, 2008 First part of my review04/07/08, is copy/pasted from the Scent Talk thread :] Warm, spicy, sweet but not too, with a hint of something that to me, can only be described as "buttery". Not the scent of butter, just...buttery. It smells golden. Rich and golden. Like the warmth coming off the desert sand after the sun sets, capturing small whisps from an open air market, far in the distance, after it's closed down for the evening. Swirling them under your nose just before they drift away into nothing. 04/08/08 After just one day this is even better! ::faints:: Richer, deeper...I've been wearing it all day and it hasn't faded a bit. This seems to emanate from my skin, stays close but then it rises in the air to swirl its beautiful self right under the nose. While it's very comforting, it's also very much sex in a bottle =) So complex for being a single note. A very intoxicating scent. The scent of heavy, helpless panting, of complete surrender. Liquid gold this. Beyond beautiful. I need more... ---- Review #2 by Llorhn on Wed Apr 09, 2008 This is so extremely elegant and sexy! My, is this beautiful! This has so much going on for a single note. The mixture of the amber and the musk is deep, warm and very very sexy. I cannot think of a better adjective than SEXY! It is a perfectly balanced mix of amber and musk. Occasionally, I think I can focus on the musk and smell it more, then the amber, but mostly, they are intermixed in gorgeous enticing equilibrium. And this does last quite a long time. I wish I'd have gotten a backup of this one! ---- Review #3 by gaia on Sun Apr 13, 2008 This is *so* beautiful it took me this long to actually post a review ....... What can I say....when I sniff it in the bottle, it salmost/s smells foodie.....like caramel or something. Very sweet. And when I put it on it just.....glows....I don't know....It has this warm golden brown feeling to it (I'm finding that I tend to describe NA oils in color? I hope it still helps). It stays sweet on my skin, but not too much and it doesn't get cloying. Later it picks up a little more muskiness and this oils lasts!! Also it doesn't really smell like amber to me, it's more of a vanilla/amber musk to my nose. YMMV of course. But what I really want to say is that I'm *so* glad I picked up a bottle of this! It is made of AWESOME and WIN! It's also great to sweeten and soften other oils by layering it. (it smelled absolutely wonderful layered with Gold Moon and Cobra Venom and I'm going to try more combo's......) And oh yeah........SEXY! ---- Review #4 by lorencita on Sun Apr 13, 2008 oh boy... I have been SO waiting for this baby to hit my mailbox! Yesterday I was surprised with it's arrival. I immediately ripped open the package and put this on. Fresh from the bottle it's deep and almost smoky. Very promising. Once it hits the skin, it sweetens up. The smoke kinda fades and the amber does truly glow. This is one of those scents that will enhance sooooooo many other blends I have. It would make them that much sexier. This scent is pretty complex for just an Amber Musk. It lasts forever and it is very unisex. This would smell like heaven on a man... now I just need to find one so I can pin him down and proceed to slather. YUM! Anyway... this is almost too sexy for it's own good. I'm in love once again & I'm very happy I snagged 2 bottles, cause this is all kinds of special. I'm one happy customer. If NA keeps on coming out with these special oils for us, I am going broke, cause I will buy until I run out! ---- Review #5 by Gale on Wed Apr 16, 2008 UGH!!! How can I have been such a fool and bought only one bottle of this? It is gorgeousness from bottle to skin to dry down. I could weep with remorse, because as much as I want to wear it, I am going to constantly be eyeing the oil level (I slather) in my lone bottle. This is a warm, sweet and drop dead sexy skin scent. I want to smell this way forever. Excuse me while I kick myself a little. ---- Review #6 by coyoterose on Thu Apr 17, 2008 In the bottle: Rich, golden amber slow-dancing cheek to cheek with crisp musk. On skin: Amber softens and sweetens just a bit, letting the skin scent of musk take the lead. I swear I smell vanilla in here too, but musk is nibbling on amber's neck so if he is there, she doesn't notice. Drydown: We need to leave these two alone for a few minutes! Seriously, this is a scent of seduction. Amber wafts out far enough to draw one close, then musk works his magic. Nice longevity as well; twelve hours later I still catch a hint of warm sweetness that makes me think of... Well, afterglow! In short: While the scent of the carrier oil does intrude a bit in the interim, this a great scent for when you want to feel sexy and desirable. For special occasions only, to make it last. ---- Review #7 by TempestTeapot on Thu Apr 17, 2008 This was a dark horse for me. I think sandelwood is the main note on this one? But I'm blown away. I expected something harsh (like cedar) But this is smooth and sweet and very very warm. This is the "black velvet going out on the town dress" scent ---- Review #8 by The_Witching_Hour on Thu Apr 17, 2008 You've truly entered the realm of luxury when you behold this jewel! Beautiful, and to me indistinguishable from any other Egyptian Amber Musk. This decadently rich, intoxicating blend beholds a creaminess I can only compare to white chocolate. It's intense but sits close to the skin. Compelling, alluring, exotic, sensual and velvety. If it were a dessert, it would have been The White Chocolate Mousse served as the final course at Ronald Reagan's White House Banquet shortly before John Travolta whisked Princess Diana onto the ballroom floor. This fragrance is indeed regal, fit for a Princess (or Prince). I say Princess (or Prince) as I believe the Queen was introduced as Amber 23 and the King will be forthcoming in November as Amber 46. BRAVO!!! ---- Review #9 by whiskerswhispers on Sat Apr 19, 2008 Nokturne Sapphire In bottle: ohhh, ohhhh…I’m speechless. This is magnificent Egyptian amber, the kind I’ve been dreaming of. On skin: *keels over in a state of nose-gasmic glee* oh yeah, this is good. Mmmm. It’s amber, pure and simple, golden glorious wonderful amber. A single note with so many layers and nuances. I’m getting a slight hint of something like olive oil, but smelling it again I wonder if it could be a resinous component in the scent, something like frankincense maybe? Above all, this smells like the amber of the gods! It may be called ‘Sapphire’ but this smells incredibly golden. Sweetness, warmth and sunlight in a scent, there are creamy aspects, resin aspects, slight incense-smoky aspects. It’s wonderful. It loses that oily note and smells more and more like pure shining amber. I know there’s some musk here, but it’s not obvious-it’s probably enhancing the already fantastic amber. I have a feeling there’s some benzoin in here, actually. This gets even more beautiful over time and even gets stronger too. There are undercurrents of incense, spices, vanilla and musk flitting through, adding more complexity to the amber. This is the closest I can find to something that smells like the BPAL Egyptian Amber single note. I adore that single note but it’s so hard to find, being both discontinued and coveted by many (including me). So I am incredibly glad to find that Sapphire smells similar. Not identical, because of the musky aspect, I also think this is a bit sweeter, but similar enough to make me very, very happy indeed. I also agree with the white chocolate comparison, after a while it does have a creamy vanilla and cocoa butter scent reminiscent of it. And I am a huge white choc fanatic. It really is one of the best amber scents of all, it’s sensual and beautiful and it makes me smell like sunlight is glowing from my skin, it’s a decadent, sultry, sexy amber that smells delicious alone and I can just imagine how wonderful it will be to layer this with other scents, and I bet it will age amazingly. I am so glad I have four bottles of this liquid sunshine, I know I’ll be wearing this a lot! ---- Review #10 by Lady Korana on Fri Apr 25, 2008 6:44 pm sniffs bottle, then arm, then bottle, then arm again *FAINTS* Oh dear gods, this is awesome! It's warm and glowing, sweet and sultry, amber musk heaven! It starts off strong on the musk, but in seconds the Egyptian amber catches up and they start performing this beautiful entwining dance on my skin. I agree with the comments that it almost becomes foody, as I swear I get flashes of vanilla from time to time too. I love foody, so that's definitely a good thing in my book! This is just amazing. I can't wait to layer it with other oils. I think if I were to combine this with Eternal Luxor, I might just eat my arm. LOL! ---- Review #11 by myth on Sun Jun 08, 2008 The first thing I wrote in my spreadsheet notes upon testing this one was "indescribably gorgeous." What else can I try to say? At first it's almost foody in its piercing sweetness. But then it's not... quite; it's as though amber had been made into a gourmet syrup. This scent is soft and velvety and drop-dead sexy. Please allow me to join the crowd lined up along the "WHYYY did I only buy one bottle???" wailing wall. Our cries will keep the Gods and the scarabs awake throughout the night, until hopefully they become disgruntled enough with the racket to resurrect it from the Dead. ---- Review #12 by agameofthree on Thu Jul 03, 2008 Bottle: Sweet amber. Me: Sweet amber. This is lovely. This is warm and rich and inviting. I agree that it's almost like vanilla amber, as it's that sweet and warm. I don't even know what else to say, except this is beautiful. I'm so happy I managed to track down a decant of it, and hope I'm able to find a bottle. Better yet, I hope Ra decides to re-release it, even if just for a short while! ---- Review #13 by Stephanie on Fri Aug 08, 2008 (reposted from the BPAL forum) I got my FEX order and I just have to say that Nokturne Sapphire smells just like Incense of India's Golden Myrrh on me!! It's so funny--before I got the order, I was burning Golden Myrrh and was thinking how nice it would be to have a perfume like this and now I have it!! Yay! It's a slightly sweet, thick resin-y scent--a little spicy (like cardamom), a little herbal (dry herbs), balsamic vanilla musk. It's smells like my skin after sitting in a room where I've burned several sticks of Golden Myrrh incense--complete with that slight bitter smoke drydown. (I know that Incense of India carries a Golden Myrrh oil from their Oils of India line, although I haven't tried it. But I'm really happy with N:S!!) ---- Review #14 by AEris on Mon Aug 11, 2008 From reading the notes to the glowing (literally glowing hehe) reviews, I knew I would love this. Which is why I was determined to track down 2 - make that 3 hehe - bottles of this nectar of the gods.... Unsniffed. My perfume psychic powers were right-on, thankfully! I can't believe I went all-in like this, but WOW was it worth it! It's hard for me to describe Nokturne: Sapphire without stealing adjectives from other forumites, so I'm going to agree with you all. Egypt, I totally identify with the buttery, golden feel. It's buttery in the way a killer Chardonnay is buttery. Llhorn, yes - it is Deeeep, and so sexy! gaia, it definitely glows. lorencita, I understand what you mean when you say it's almost smoky - it really is that deep and enchanting! There is a dark sexy power in this oil. If it's a sapphire then it's the darkest, most mysterious shade of midnight blue. I am so entranced by how awesome I smell right now!! I feel warm and golden, like time is slowing down as I inhale the fragrance. Intense!! This is just another scent that has gone above and beyond my wildest expectations, and has increased my respect for Nocturne Alchemy as a creator of fine art. A masterpiece! *huff* ---- Review #15 by Esther on Fri Aug 15, 2008 My first review so go easy on me. I was recently tempted by an enthusiastic post elsewhere singing this perfumes praises and telling us to get over here and order it while it was available. Being fond of Amber I did as instructed and I am not at all sorry I did. This is the first NA scent I have tried and i loved it. In the bottle it is mysterious, deep and sweet at the same time. On my skin it smells beautifully sweet but not at all sickly, it is a sweetness that reminds me of something but I can't pin down what, I want to say honeyed but it isn't honey not really. However under the sweetness is a lovely smokyness just a touch wafting here and there but it is lovely. I must point out at this point that burnt gunpowder is probably my number one favoariate smell of all time, strange but true and this smoke has that feel to it but it isn't over powering the sweetness just backing it up and stopping it being one dimensional. One dimensional this certinaly isn't, it is a lovely scent which wanders around in wafts getting sweeter then more smoky, sometimes close to the skin sometimes wafting out farther. I shall cherish it for as long as it lasts and I know why people were rushing to order more when it came up ! ---- Review #16 by angelfish323 on Sun Aug 17, 2008 It would appear that I'm one of the few whose chemistry screws with N:S . . . It was so, so gorgeous when I first put it on. It most certainly glowed. I don't know . . . for some reason, if I were to describe it in terms of colors, I immediately thought of a piercing, cool blue and bright, golden yellow. Definitely not foody, but still a bit sweet. Bright, honeyed, warm amber. So pretty. And then . . . it dried. And my arm smelled like stale plastic, if there is such a thing. ---- Review #17 by Wasabipea on Mon Aug 18, 2008 Nocturne: Sapphire, oh how I love thee. I could happily wear Sapphire every day for the rest of my life and still not be able to get over how amazing I smell. Sapphire is an incredibly complex scent for single note. It is indeed a beautiful deep sapphire blue which embodies both darkness and brightness, emanating a beautiful warm glow from within. This scent makes me feel loved. This fragrance is stunning, and I’m very thankful I was able to experience it. Thank you for re-releasing it! ---- Review #18 by Amunet on Mon Aug 18, 2008 Well it's all been said! hehe A beautiful oil! Usually when I'm done reviewing a scent I slather this on as a little treat to myself. Then I layer on a little N:S Kh'reme... MMMmmm I'm quite thankful that RA gave us another chance at this lovely gem. ---- Review #19 by shaniqua71 on Tue Sep 09, 2008 I was told that this should be one of my very first scents to get,and I'm soooo glad I did. This is the amber perfume I have been looking for since getting real amber for incense burning brought back from the middle east for me.It starts out bright and golden,like a good amber should and dries to a soft musky,sexy scent that will drive men crazy trying to figure out what smells soooo good.I love wearing it to work and having my co-workers go nuts.The throw is good and its not a 'right in your face' type of scent.I so happy that I bought the scrub and lotion to go with this. ---- Review #20 by eandersonnd on Sat Oct 25, 2008 I've ordered three bottles of this from Scent Addict now. It is a soft, creamy Amber that creates a halo of scent, rather than a cloud, if that makes any sense. ---- Review #21 by hayet on Fri Dec 19, 2008 This was my "gateway scent"...one sniff and oh my! Directly responsible for the small army of NA I've amassed in 3 months. I get predominantly a warm ambery buttery sandalwoody amber, with a golden sweet haze. I'm sort of musk-blind, weirdly, but the amber of this blend is simply gorgeous! ---- Review #22 by purplegirl on Mon Dec 29, 2008 Sometimes I curse my weird skin chemistry but sometimes, even in its strangeness, magic can happen - Nokturne:Sapphire is an almost woody-teaky amber/vanilla on me! It's dry but creamy, if that makes sense? Dry but deep... very sexy, it gleams like dark polished mahoney and is such a rich and sumptuous oil!! And it goes so well with Netherworld, I can barely stand it!! ---- Review #23 by tativa on Tue May 26, 2009 Rich golden liquid sunshine crack! I can't think of too many other words for this blend... its gorgeous! A lot sweeter than I expected, especially at first. It reminds me of when I was younger and used to smell the amber resin and wish I could find a perfume that smelled like that... well this is it! I'll cherish every bit of it I have... I could totally bathe in this stuff... and once I make a scent addict order I can I can see why there have been so many bath products in this blend... its gorgeous and would layer with most anything! Though is deliciously complex on its own. I can't stop smelling myself! ---- Review #24 by moontess on Mon Jun 14, 2010 This is my ultimate holy grail NA scent. If I could beg for any Nokturne to be brought back so I could hoard it, it would be Nokturne Sapphire. I love warm musks, and this is the queen of them. Warm amber musk on my skin with sweet lasting loveliness. No powder or prickly dryness, more a velvet smooth blanket to curl up in. ---- Review #25 by HottieMcNaughty on Fri Dec 09, 2011 This is a sexy, sophisticated and comforting scent all at the same time. I would buy bottles and bottles of this! Will this every be brought back? Pretty please? Perhaps for the NA-VA merger? ---- Review #26 by PaintedMoogle on Thu Apr 26, 2012 In a stunning twist of fate, I find myself with a decant of Sapphire!! (Thank you, kind forumite, you know who you are!) Let me preface this review by saying that last week I was shopping in a very fancy district amongst very trendy and expensive goods. This shopping trip included my first jaunt through the legendary Tiffany's as well as some high-end parfum ateliers. I smelled an absolutely GORGEOUS single-note amber fragrance in one of these elite locales, and considered wrecking my savings to purchase it. I'm glad I didn't.* Because Sapphire is all it was and MORE. Sapphire is warm, delicious, smooth, dimensional, creamy, sweet AMBER perfection. It really is perfect for my tastes, and I'm not surprised how many other people find it to be their perfect match as well. A little goes a long way on me, and I imagine it will enhance many other perfumes I own with a sweet layer of balanced amber. This is my new little black dress in fragrance form. Love it NA! Thank you so much! I'm feverishly anticipating my Rez bottles as well! *Footnote: I actually didn't buy anything at any of the stores. I (and my bank account) prefer indie. ---- Review #27 by Jubilee on Fri Sep 28, 2012 As amazing as everyone says it is. Deep, true amber combined with the most amazing warm musk. This is a NA classic and you can see why. It starts off as deep amber upon application and as the day wears on, it melds into smooth musk that is lightly sweet, creamy, sexy and intoxicating. It wears really well throughout the day and lasts from morning to night. ---- Review #28 by SaphyRyan on Tue Apr 09, 2013 My alarm went off late and had I not had yoga the night before I would have woken on my own so maybe it was me that did not set the alarm? Anyway, it was the beginning of a bad day. I woke up and had literally ten minutes to shower and get downstairs to catch my cab to the aeroport. I was almost out the door when I checked my wrist and realized no scent. I ran back to my room, grabbed three NAVA bottles and had no idea what they were. I applied one to my wrist and put all three bottles in my luggage on the way because I was a bit out of it at this point. I had to make a call and of course a cell phone has to be held up to the ear along with whiffs of something I knew but could not think of the name because it was chaos in my head at that point. Then the scent took me away from everything. I was calmer on the phone, I relaxed, I got to the aeroport and everything went the way it was supposed to go. The amber musk goodness that is classic NAVA took over and this oil alone transports me to another world full of bliss and calm. I had to come and write and new review because on the plane I looked in my bag where usually I keep oils in my luggage but this trip I threw them in my bag, and I saw that it was Sapphire Rez and immediately I smiled the biggest smile. I want barrels of this and I want to wash my linens in this. Imagine the scent of sapphire in your bedsheets? Oh RA and Bastet... Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! Taz dance! ---- Review #29 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #30 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne Category:Nokturne Treasure Box